


Music

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Brian talk about music and stuff and then they have fun.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I'm surrounded by my music.  
My music represents my insides, my soul.  
I can't wait to see the pissed-off look on Brian's face when he comes in here,sees me sprawled out on the floor, my cds in piles around me, half-dressed.  
On second thought, it might make him...  
Hmmm...  
I hear the door slide shut. I smirk, waiting for the impending fireworks.  
"Justin", he's calling. I see him toss his jacket(and shirt) off, grab a bottle of water and calm down from a long day. Calm down and see me.  
He looks fucking wonderful.  
He looks down at me.  
"What the fuck?" he says, but I hear the grin in his voice.  
"Going through my cds. Wanna help?" I ask, grinning.  
"Hmmm", he says, sitting down cross-legged next to me.  
"Let's see what Sunshine calls music." He goes through a pile, reading the names out loud.  
"U2, Radiohead, Nirvana, Rolling Stones," he's looking at me, impressed. I grin and push a stack over, a cd falling along the way. I climb up onto his lap, wrap my strong arms around his body.  
"You're hot", he moans into my head, kisses my cheek.  
"Oh, I know", I say seductively. I wrap my hands around his face.  
"Like my collection?" I whisper into his face, our noses pushing against each other.  
"For starters", he begins, strumming his hands through my buzz cut "it's big"-kiss on my cheek-"impressive"-kiss on my neck-"massive", he continues. I pull Brian up to me again.  
"Oh yeah?" i grin broadly. Maybe just a little too broadly. I'm just happy. I love this moment. I love him. I am him.  
"Really, Bri, let's talk about music." I move lower on his lap so I'm sitting on his knees. The perfect distance for conversation.  
"Ok sunshine. Take a wild guess who my favorite band is." He fucking smirks. I love that smirk, it's so Brian, yet it's so not. I can't explain it.  
"You're on. You guess my favorite band and I'll blow you." I say.  
"You'll blow me anyway."  
I smirk. But it's different from his, mine is more...me.  
"Aha, but I won't blow you under a table at that pizza place where everyone can see, including the hot waiter with the green eyes." I grin.  
"You're a naughty, kinky boy," he says, pulling me back to his mouth.  
"You like?" I breathe, watching his face.  
"Oh yeah, me like," Brian wraps around me again. I hold him for a while longer and then I start to think.  
Hard.  
While I'm hard.  
Which is not easy.  
"Alright. My first guess is Bowie."  
"Close", he says.  
"Beatles," I say. "Second", he says.  
"Dylan." You never know.  
"Bingo."   
A ha.  
"What do I get for my hard work?" I taunt, pulling my white tee off.  
"A hot fuck", he replies.  
"I get that anyway", I say.  
"How bout a hot fuck in front of a lot of people?" He asks.  
" Don't wanna go to Babylon tonight." I say.  
"Not Babylon. I meant like a public place. How bout Woody's? In front of everyone. On top of the pool table.I'll 8-ball you." He laughs.  
"Deal", I say, kiss him hard, bite his neck, slowly unzip his pants, revealing his hardness. I place my hand on top of it.  
"You're turn," I whisper.  
"Fuck Jus", he moans. I keep my hand there and start stroking him lightly.  
Fuck I'm good.  
"Coldplay?" he moans, rolls his head back.  
"Try again.". I reply.  
"U2", he states, opens his eyes and knows he's right.  
I grin shyly in response and lean in close.  
"You're hot", I tell him, repeating what he said before.  
"Oh, I know", he replies, grinning.  
I grin because i'm happy.  
I lean into him and just smile.  
"How bout we put the cd project aside for now and make some music of our own?" he whispers.  
I'm so hard.  
"Fuck Bri," i moan.  
"Cmon." He stands. Holds his hand out for moi.  
I take it. He pulls me close, wraps a hand around my waist and walks us to the bedroom.  
"Bono's hot", I say. "For an older man." I grin.  
He looks at me. "He is." He laughs hard.  
I love when he laughs hard, he should laugh hard, he needs it. I love to make him laugh.  
He kisses my cheek.  
"I love U2", I say, laughing, waiting to hear what he'll say.  
"I love U2 too", he laughs again, leans his forehead against mine, stares into my soul.  
I love you too Brian.  
"I hate violins." I proclaim, crawling on top of him.  
"Me too sunshine, me too." he says, no emotions showing on his face. After a few seconds he's grinning again.  
I kiss him and run my hands over his eyes. They close. He makes me dizzy, I have power, I can make his eyes close, I can make him do anything. Hell, I made him love me.  
He closes them still, then slowly flutters then open.  
And smiles.  
I smile.  
Only this time I'm smiling because hes not *so* cynical about fucking Ethan anymore. Much.  
Fuck, who ever gets over that shit?  
I return my mind to him, I give myself to him, he gives himself to me, moaning at my sweet touches.  
I begin my assault on Brian's body.  
My body.   
Me.


End file.
